The organic electroluminescent element includes a cathode electrode, an anode electrode, and an organic light emitting layer provided between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode.
In the organic electroluminescent element, a voltage is applied between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode. Thus, electrons are injected from the cathode electrode into the organic light emitting layer, and holes are injected from the anode electrode into the organic light emitting layer. The injected electrons and holes are recombined, and excitons are generated by the recombination. When the exciton undergoes radiative deactivation, light is generated.
In such an organic electroluminescent element, improvement in light extraction efficiency is desired.